


A splash of pink

by ShmurrrKillerr



Series: Outer Banks [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, References to Drugs, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr
Summary: Life was divided in two groups. It was simple, you were either a Kook or a Pogue.The news traveled fast and judgement was passed immediately.So what happens when a girl with bright pink hair breaks all he had ever known?
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks) & Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Outer Banks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The new girl

If JJ had to describe Eva Atwood in one word, he would say pink. 

The new girl that moved with her family in the Figure Eight, was seen from miles away thanks to her bright neon pink hair.

And if her hair was a statement, the girl was a walking contradiction. 

Unlike many Kooks he had worked before, she actually looked at him when he spoke. She was looking at him like he was a human being.

Despite having all the money a human could want, Eva was keeping mostly to herself. She was rarely seen with the other Kooks, preferring to spend most of her time painting some wall inside the house. Yet, her Instagram was filled with her attending all kinds of parties and going on different trips all over the world.

JJ nearly choked on his water, when she approached him one day to ask for his help. She even excused herself for stopping him.

It was the first real conversation they had. He helped her move the metallic ladder from one room to another, as she was too short to do it alone.

_ "Strong essences are held in small bottles." _ He joked before he could actually think about what he was saying. For most of the Kooks it was enough to get him fired, yet the girl just rolled her eyes as the corner of her mouth turned upwards, forming a smirk. 

It was right after that, when he really started to see differences between her and the others.

While she was always smiling, the politeness that she wore around the Kooks was not there when she was around him. 

The second time she asked for his help, her lower lip was bearing the marks of her teeth, probably from when she deliberated how to ask him.

"I made a small mistake. I want to know if you see it."  __ She grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the room where he previously put the ladder. 

On the wall, the head of a wolf was painted.

"This circle. It's not perfect." she pointed out, still holding his wrist. Her small hand was cold against his and he could not help but wonder if she realized who she was holding so close to her. It was not a secret on the island how JJ treated the girls that were getting too close with him.

As he told her that he was not seeing the imperfect circle, she just turned and hugged him, despite him being all clammy from standing in the sun for hours.

"Sorry. I got excited." 

When she took a step back, she was biting her lip again, her skin turning a shade to match her crazy hair. 

As he looked down on her, JJ felt like he saw her for the first time. Green eyes were watching him from below dark lashes , he felt how his heart made a flip. He lifted his hand and whipped the little stain of paint on her face.

Her rosy skin flushed even more, at his touch. He wanted to tease her, to see where her limit was.

"I didn't know that you can get to this shade by staying inside." He smirked as he let his hand fall. Eva didn't take a step back, like he expected.

She only started to laugh, covering her face with the back of her hand.

"Now, now, I haven't heard this sound in a while. Are you coming back to the living?" At the sound of the new voice, both of them turned to the door. Her father was standing in the doorway, holding the jacket from his suit in one hand.

"I am not that bad. " she crossed her arms in front of her chest "So, what do you say?"

She took half turned from them, letting her father see the whole wall.

"I say that it looks great. Your brother will love it." Mr. Atwood stepped inside the room.

"JJ, what is your secret? She usually guards what she paints. I can bet that she would prefer to get shot than for people to see what she draws."

In the span of two weeks, he met Mr. Atwood only twice. Both times, the man was smiling, and just like his daughter, he had no problem with shaking his hand. The man was also paying nearly double the money half the Kooks offered to a high school student from the wrong side of the Cut.

"Boy, you can take the rest of the day off. You have done a great job and you deserve it." Her father patted him on the back. "And here, for helping my daughter. I don't know what she has asked you to do, but if it is linked to her art ... It was probably a nightmare."

"No nightmare, sir. It was a pleasure." His eyes moved from father to daughter and he could swear that Eva's eyes widened a bit at his words.

Later that evening as the Pogues were all around a fire on the beach, the blonde only half listened to his friends. He neither could not understand the feeling in his chest, as Mr. Atwood praised his work nor why his heart skipped a beat when Eva hugged him.

"JJ, you haven't said anything. Tell us, how was your job? The guy let you leave early." It was Kiara that broke the ice. 

"How is Eva Atwood?' John B nudged his friend. The rumors about the girl that didn't stick with any crowd were growing day by day.

"I heard that she is too important even for the Kooks." Kiara continued as she typed something in her phone.

"They are so chill, I can't complain about anything. Her father tipped me today for helping her. And she actually asked and thanked me. "JJ dragged a smoke out of the cigarette that he had lit at some point.

One of their fewer rules that the Pogues had was no secret between them, and he was the one breaking it.

"She hugged me, dude." He jumped from his spot, his hands in the air. 

"JJ, do you have a soft spot for the rich girl that is mostly a rumor?" JJ hated the rich. What Pope was asking was not possible.

"What?"

"Don't what us, JJ. Are you actually falling in love with the girl?" Kiara pressed for an answer, the turtles forgotten at the sound of gossip.

"My heart belongs to the sea." There was nothing that could get him to fall in love with her. He knew practically nothing about her, only rumors and the few things that were posted on her social media. 

Right?

So why was he feeling so strange when he saw her the very next day, on the dock that was near her house. The Pogues were on their old boat, wasting time and having fun, when a mop of pink caught their attention.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" John B asked, as Kiara whistled.

"The photos don't do her justice. She looks so much better in reality."JJ felt like he was lit on fire, when John B turned the boat.

"Guys, I love you so much, but I will be really mad if I am fired because of you." His pleas were ignored, as John B stopped the boat only when it was near the dock. He let Pope at the steering wheel.

Eva turned in their direction, after John B called for her.

"She won't come and I will get fired."He watched as John B shook hands with Eva, that was just smiling. He wanted to hide when John B pointed in their directions. 

"We will play nice." JJ saw how Eva took a step back, shaking her head.

"See, she said no." He tried one more time to plead, when Pope gave him the news.

"They are coming. Whatever John B said made her come"

JJ only turned around. He could not be a witness to this. He refused to be a witness.

"She accepted to surrender. So, we have a new companion. So, guys, this is Eva." The boat rocked slightly as both Eva and John B stepped in. 

"What were you saying, JJ?" Kiara snickered a little as Pope made fun of JJ. There were only a few occasions where something could break the calm of JJ's persona.

"Nothing important." JJ sucked in a breath and turned to face the new girl on board. "Hey, Eva, where is your dog?" She was always accompanied by her canine friend, and JJ could not remember a moment where she was seen without him around her.

"Arson is not a fan of boats. I sent him back inside the house." 

"You named your dog arson?" Pope chipped in half amused 

"Arson, Harassment and Murder. It was dad's idea to name his children pets after crimes."

It was a good start, Eva was smiling, answering questions about her life. For the few hours that they had been in the open sea, not even once did she try to shut them out. She was fitting in just right with his friends. Eva demoted at least half the rumors that circulated about her.

It took all them by surprise when she only laughed when John B tripped and spilled half of his beer on her. Part of JJ expected a scene, like the Kook girls always did. All the stories held the same line : rich girl finds a poor boy. When the said boy does something that doesn't line up with the idea of fun the girl had, she just goes off.

_ "I have two older brothers. There is nothing that you can do to actually surprise me in any way." _

She just smirked, as JJ felt how a milestone was lifted from his life. He was not sure if his friends tried to provoke Eva or it was just an accident, but the blonde was delighted. 

"I haven't had so much fun, like in forever." They were walking along the water, on the beach when she confessed.

Pope and Kiara were the first to be dropped off, as their parents set curfews after their last party. John B, as the friend he was, made JJ walk Eva home, after coming with an excuse that there was no more gas for the boat.

"Well, what about the parties with the Kooks?" Most of the rumors that started about Eva started with the Kooks. In the Outer Banks, rumors and gossip were the one and only source of entertainment for so many, especially in the Cut.

"Maybe is a dumb question, but what is a Kook?" His first instinct was to laugh, as everyone knew what Pogues and Kooks were and what set them apart, but that was only their thing. The outside world, as he liked to put it, was not aware about the war existing on their island.

"The rich and the spoiled that live in Figure Eight." Eva stepped in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, making him nearly bump into her.

"You think that I am spoiled and rich." His words came back to him, slapping him over the face. The atmosphere, his mind running straight to his father. Luke lost his job for showing up drunk three times in a row and he was working in the Cut. 

He needed the money more than ever, as his pride wouldn't let him live off his friends. He wanted to lie his way through it, but his mind blocked, terror washing over him. 

He could not read her, he knew too little about her. The darkness around them was not helping either.

"I guess I do come up as spoiled and rich."She took a few steps back from him before she let out a sigh.

"Thanks for the honesty." He bit his tongue in order to know if it was just some weird dream. "I mean it. I've been here only for a couple of weeks and I know that those Kooks as you call them, us, whatever, they are so boring and full of shit." She continued as she started to walk again. 

"What?" She snickered as he questioned her.

"JJ, when I look at someone I want to hear a story, when they look as someone they see paper. That is just a way of wasting life." 

“A story you say? So what kind of story am I?” He could play for as long as she wanted and her game was made to be played in two.

“Mostly adventure, maybe some drama here and there, just to spice things up.” As they moved along the water, they were getting closer by the moment, to the point where their hands brushed against each other.

“Are you ready for it?” Making up stories from barely nothing was his speciality.

“Yes. But, I don’t want spoilers. I like to find things on my own.” She wanted to know him, a poor boy, beaten by his father. He was just the guy that was working in her yard, yet she took her time to observe him.

“Only if you want.”

It was just two weeks since he saw her for the first time, only a few hours they spent together, yet JJ was aware of his soft spot for the new girl.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Only if you want

_ “Only if you want." _

When was the last time someone cared about his desires? 

Her words followed him all night as he strolled through the Cut, making his way home as long as possible.

John B had his own problems and traumas and despite always being there for him, he never understood the real problem. Pope and Kiara were caught in their own little bubbles to actually see the truth.

  
  


Did Luke Maybank think about what his son wanted when he beat him?

JJ was not sure if he knew what his heart truly desired. He would always joke around about how much he wanted to have someone buying him food and alcohol, describing about partying all day and night.

But part of him wanted the security a normal life was giving. He craved security.

The same words played in his mind, every time he saw her. 

He could tell that not only did he have a soft spot for the girl, but he also started to care about her. The small things she did made him watch her with different eyes. She was neither a Kook, nor a Pogue. She was just her, her own person, untouched by the labels that controlled his life. Smiling, laughing, joking, he could count on her for that.

Eva Atwood was no longer a woman wrapped in rumors. 

He was brave enough to say that they developed some kind of ritual. She would spend her days outside, not too far from where he was working, keeping him company. Always ready to surprise him with something she cooked just for them. 

_ “Only if you want.”  _

He liked the new normal he had with her. It was easy, comfortable. Just the two of them during the day, just to join the rest later in the day. Despite the obligation of coming to work, he no longer felt the dread of working for some shitty family.

Eva was adopted in his group of friends immediately, not even the Pogues could find something that would be marked as a red flag. 

It was a sword with a double edge, because as much as he was delighted about how things worked out, he knew that he was way out of her league. Despite what his friends told him, JJ knew how broke he was. 

  
  
  


He didn’t know how Eva would react. She was not scared easily by people, but the spots marking his body were not easy to look at. 

And the day he feared came much faster than he wished for. His body was covered in bruises after Luke Maybank lost control one night. JJ could not even remember what started it, he knew only how it ended, a broken bottle, fists after fists and him agonizing on the floor of his own bedroom.

The familiar pain that came the morning after made it difficult to breath, turning every move into a nightmare.

He was a mess.

“I fell. That is what happened” Of course Eva would notice the dark blotches the second her eyes landed on him and she didn’t even try to hide the panic that overcame her. 

“JJ, those bruises are not from a fall. “ The pity in her voice made him nauseous. 

“I am in no mood to play mind games.” She didn't even flinch at the harshness that he threw at her. However he was able to see the change in her posture, the slightly way she straightened her back, the way her lips formed a flat line. “Just leave me alone.”

“I don’t play mind games. I hate them and I also hate to be taken as a foul. If you don’t want to talk about it, fine. It is your decision, but don’t lie to me.”

“You would never understand!” He made people be grateful for their situation at home. Pope and Kiara were returning home day after day to parents that would sell their own organs to save them and John B had a paternal figure that actually cared for his son's well being in his own crooked way. Eva’s parents were mostly gone during the day, but he saw first hand how much they loved their daughter and how deep their bond as a family was.

“A Kook girl like you could never understand my problems.” A bark made him look down at her feet. Arson was reacting to her anger and then he understood why she was calm and content around people. 

“I understand. Then, I thank you for your honesty.” Her fingers reached to brush the fur of her dog, which seemed to calm down immediately. “I see that I have overstepped some boundaries and I apologize for that and also for being worried.” He was expecting a slap, screaming, but not the cold and collected tone. 

“I am not the one responsible for what happened, so refrain from blaming me.”

The words stayed stuck in his throat as she turned and left him alone. 

Lonely, that was how he felt without her presence there, but she granted his wish. 

She didn’t treat him with gloves and called out his bullshit. 

“Man, it’s been a week.” Kiara gave JJ another beer as Pope commented on the absence of their new friend. “Even if she ghosted us, we would have heard something about her or saw her around.” 

“Maybe the woman is actually busy or maybe she is not on the island.” Kiara was the only one to receive a text from Eva, stating that she had some things to sort. She never mentioned their fight, but neither did she reply to anything else.

JJ called her probably a dozen times. Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was the alcohol, but he made a promise to himself that he was going to find out what happened to her.

_ “Only if you want.” _

Those four words made their way in his head. His logic was that if she left him alone because he wanted to, maybe if he showed up at her door, she would actually speak with him.

But why did he care so much about her? 

He didn’t care so much about the reason. He just did, it was enough for him.

  
  



	3. Secrets

When JJ finally had the courage to see her, he was expecting a slap or something like that. Yet, he was greeted by the shadow of the girl that he used to know.

"I... Your parents let me in." at his words, she just took a step back from the door frame as she let him step in. The only light in her room was coming from a laptop that was on her bed.

"I am sorry for ghosting you like I did, it was just... I had some things going on and I had to deal with them before getting out of hand." She rubbed her eyes, before running both her hands through her hair.

"So, you are not mad at us. " He could observe that even the slightest movement produced pain. She looked like a trapped animal, one that started to lose hope.

"No, no. It was just crazy these days, I haven't talked to anyone." JJ felt lost as she spoke, there was only exhaustion in her voice. 

"Eva, we are leaving. Are you sure that you are alright with spending the night alone? It will rain, sweetheart." Her mother stepped inside the room, turning the lights on. Eva's face turned into a grimace as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I am sure. Have fun." The older woman didn't comment about him being there, despite the fact that it was her husband that opened the door.

"Very well. Try to eat something." She was much paler and thinner than she was a few days back. "Have fun." A pang of envy pinched his heart as the two women hugged before saying their goodbyes.

Eva turned to him, her lips pursed.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" A glint of mischievous appearing in her eyes.

"No. Why? Do you want me to stay over?" Eva bit her lower lip as she nodded in his direction.

"Pizza and Disney movie?" 

Accepting with a laugh, JJ found himself fighting with a purple apron as Eva searched for the ingredients. 

"I will measure everything and I will cut what has to be cut, but you are going to knead the dough." Eva turned around holding a jar with honey. 

"When you said pizza I thought that we would get it delivered or it would be frozen. Why do we need honey?" Eva just smirked as she put the jar near the other ingredients.

"I prefer making one. Also, you like my cooking. Trust me, I won't poison you." She turned on her heels and snapped her fingers as she looked down in the old notebook where she used to keep the recipes. "This is all we need."

After that she sat on a chair, slicing something. 

He didn’t care.

He was fascinated by the way her character changed by the second, like it was a choice. It was her own choice to let behind the bad.

"So, who taught you how to cook?" he took a seat next to her, observing the confidence she had as she held the knife. Arson came after them and took his place at her feet.

"My grandmother loves to cook and her motto in life is that food is making everything better. And that every person has to know the basics of life." He picked a slice of red pepper.

"Open your mouth." she eyed him with suspicion, but she did as she was told.

"Is that a way of telling me to shut up?" she snickered at him after she swallowed.

"No way. But I can tell that you haven't eaten in a while and it will take a while for this to be ready."

"True. True. Mr. Maybanck, you have a good soul. And can I ask you to go to my room and bring my phone?"

Her words took him by surprise once again, but he just nodded at her request.

He found her phone quite easily, despite it being hidden behind a pillow. 

The screen turned on and JJ was able to see. Eva had 50 unread messages and 20 calls. And they were all from the same number.

'That's not your business.' It was a fact, but there were still secrets about her that he wished to know.

"Thank you." When he returned, she was ready to show him what needed to be done. 

He couldn't focus on the task at hand. She was so close to him, that he was able to feel the heat coming from her body. All he had to do was to lean just a bit closer and their lips would have touched. His body moved on its own.

When he straightened his back, Eva was looking at him with her eyes widened in surprise.

"I… I…" he was lost. 

"I am going to take a shower, I am covered in flour." she just smiled before throwing her apron on a table. "I will be waiting for you." she was standing on her toes when her lips touched the corner of his mouth.

And he finished what he had to do, his movements automatic. 

How many girls did he have sex with? There were too many to count. And there was just one woman in his life that made his heart beat so strong.

He walked slowly to her room, leaving the dog sleeping under the table. He could not tell how much time it passed, but he found her in her room, dressed just in a bathrobe.

"Eva, look, I …" he wanted to apologize, to make sure that things were not awkward between them.

"Do you regret what just happened?" her voice was small, her eyes were searching for him. "The naked truth."

"No. I don't regret it." God knows that he wanted to kiss her from the first day, but it was not a risk he was willing to take.

"Good, me neither." Eva threw her arms around his neck, her lips crushing his. His hands found her hips, bringing her closer to him. His jeans were starting to feel tight as her body was flushed against his.

Her hands lowered to his chest, her fingers curling in his T-shirt. She dragged him slowly to the bed, he followed her without breaking the contact. When her legs hit the bed, he pushed her slowly on the mattress.

"Are you sure?" they were both gasping for air. Eva's lips were parted, her skin flushed, while her robe was partially opened. It was enough for him to see the outline of her breast. 

"I am not made of glass." JJ took off his T-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room, before leaning over her. His lips started to make their way from her lips down to her collarbone, stopping only when he reached the place where her neck met her collarbone. He marked the place with his tongue, before biting lightly.

His hands descended down her body. He lifted one of her legs, hooking it around his waist.

Her robe opened even more, giving him access to more skin. He dragged his tongue down to her navel, before his mouth closed over her nipple. Eva arched her back, bringing her hips closer to his.

He cupped her other breast, gently squeezing and caressing her. He could feel her heart hammering against the walls of her ribcage.

She squirmed and moaned.

"Please, JJ." He stopped, breathing against her chest.

"This is what you want?" he whispered as he kissed the tender flesh.

"Yes" He chuckled, just before flicking his tongue over her nipple, he pinched and twisted her other nipple between his fingers.

He nipped and licked his way down to her legs opening her robe in the process. He kissed along the band of her underwear.

"I want them down." His fingers slipped under the piece of garment pulling slightly.

"Then take them down." Her eyes were closed, her chest was rising and lowering at a high speed.

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled them down her legs before looking at them. "I always thought that you were a woman with taste, but these are impressive." He was standing on his knees at the edge of the bed when he threw the piece of material somewhere. 

He traced the slit with the tip of his tongue. She was so wet and swollen. He couldn’t get enough of her flavor. He had to have more. He pushed his tongue inside her. She moaned as her hips reflexively pushed against his mouth. He ran his tongue around her opening.

Every muscle in her body was tense.

She whimpered in regret when he stopped.

JJ signed her to move towards the middle of the bed. He leaped over her, his fingers digging in thighs.

"Put your leg over my shoulder" He didn't wait for her to register as he lifted her leg. She started, but he was going to finish. The very idea of making her cum made his cock jump in anticipation.

He slid his tongue into the very core of her, making her moan loudly. His hands gripped her bottom tightly. 

She started to moan his name, louder and louder.

He flicked her tongue inside of her hard making her grab onto the pillows in order to stay in place. She was close. He teased her until he granted her the relief she desired. He whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He climbed off the bed, taking both his boxers and pants off. Eva was a mess, she was hot. 

She raised herself on her elbows, looking at him. Her legs were still parted slightly. A mischievous smirk appearing on her swollen lips, before her tongue passed over her lower lip.

He wanted to enter her so bad. He threw the condom that he had in his pocket on the bed, before climbing again.

"My turn now. Do not touch." She pushed him down the mattress, as she straddled him. She started to kiss him along his jaw, her hands scratching lightly at his abs.

She moved painfully slowly, her eyes fixed on his face. His cock touched her boobs as she descended. She grabbed him, stroking his member a few times.

She licked the tip in circular motions before taking him slowly into her mouth. He moaned. 

Despite having quite an active sex life, he rarely had women giving him a blowjob. And he enjoyed each and every second. 

"Eva…" at the sound of her name she stopped. 

He dragged her up, before turning her on her belly.

"Do you mind?" he grabbed a pillow as he asked.

"No." With her answer in mind he placed the pillow under her stomach. It was going to be more relaxing for her, while keeping her back arched.

He raised her hips a bit, and opened her legs. His fingers found her entrance. She was still wet. She was wet because of him.

He ripped the plastic from the condom, before rolling it down his shaft. He slid his erection over her vulva. He moved his hips back, before thrusting inside her in one movement. Eva groaned in pleasure, it was music for his ears.

He started to move slowly, but deep. His fingers were holding her hips. There were going to be bruises. His other hand was paying with her clit.

A wave of pleasure washed over her soon, making her body jolt under his. His release came not too long after hers. He left her, discarding the condom. 

He leaned over her, kissing her back. He still felt hard.

"Do you want another round?" Eva nodded, before turning her head around. She found his lips, her movements slow, yet burning.

"Only if you have condoms." it had to be said. Eva rolled over, escaping him. She opened the drawer besides her bed, and threw him a box. 

"A girl must be ready." she snickered before opening one. "I want to be on top."

He granted her wish. One of his dreams was coming true. Since he met her, she was on his mind both when he was awake or sleeping. There were a few times when he woke up with an erection just from dreaming her naked.

He was still unsure about many things when it came to her. She hated to be touched on her neck and she rarely left without her dog. Like she was constantly afraid.

Her hips rolled down, making him come back to the present. She was biting her lower lip, just as she moved her hips in a circular motion.

His hands reached out to grab her breast just as they started to jump, once her movements changed. Her walls were tightening around her cock with each thrust.

She had the eyes of a vixen, knowing that she was only doing so she could hear him moan her name. 

He felt so awake. 

"God, this was the best sex I had ever had." She whispered as she tried to gain control over her breath.

"We should go and finish that pizza." She added just as she let her legs dangle over the edge.

At some point, he discarded her robe. She found it near her underwear. 

It was only a few minutes after that, that he was looking inside the oven at the pizza, while Eva was eating a peach over the counter.

"So, do you want to talk about…?" Her eyes were watching him as he was speaking, before taking a seat next to him, on the floor.

"I have nothing to say. Just don't make things awkward. I will not turn red if people ask, I will not stalk you around, I don't care if you sleep with others, because I am not your girlfriend." 

"Would you consider me more than just a friend?" Her laughter filled his ears, making his heart beat harder.

"JJ, even if you wanted me as your girlfriend, I would not accept. Only because I am not able to keep a healthy relationship. I have commitment issues since my last relationship. It was messy. This is why I always have Arson most of the time with me." her voice was small, her head was hanging. "It has nothing to do with you."

  
  
  



End file.
